Run
by Tattooed on My Mind
Summary: You can’t always run from everything. Seira x Yoko.


**Title: **Run**  
Author:** Tattooed On My Mind**  
Fandom: **Princess Nine**  
Format: **One-shot**  
Pairing(s):** Seira/Yoko**  
Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** You can't always run from everything.  
**Warnings:** shoujo ai/girl love/femslash, easily assumable pre-fic sex (but no graphics at all, so I think the rating is appropriate), minor spoilers  
**Disclaimer:** Don't waste time with lawsuits - I don't own Princess Nine.

**_A/N:_**_ Princess Nine fandom is way too dead for me to tolerate anymore._

_Well, that LJ Dice meme told me to do a P9 fanfic, so here I am. I didn't really proofread it since I just wrote it when I got home from school, but I think it's okay. Seira's character is not very easy to grasp unless she's yelling, but w/e. I tried. &yes, I know they are fifteen in the series, and there is no evidence that they grew up over the course of the show, but just...bear with me, okay? If it's easier, pretend they're a little older. Lol._

_I should be working on either my South Park fic or my upcoming Princess Nine fic, but LJ said that it was Tuesday the First's birthday today. So, idk if LJ's really that full of shit, but, just in case, happy birthday, May! Love ya lots! Hope to see you return to the P9 fandom someday, somehow! =)  
_

_Anyway, hope everyone enjoys!  
_

**_

* * *

_**

The alarm clock read 6:00 AM when she woke up in a strange bed. No sunlight seeped through the window of the cold, dark, quiet room in which she had slept. Seira's body felt heavy as she forced herself into an upright position on the bed. Her head felt just as heavy. She wasn't used to waking up at this hour, not on weekends, but she found herself unable to sleep. She refrained from thinking much of the time or of her exposed skin. Too many thoughts clouded the young girl's mind already, and all she wanted to do was break free from everything.

Instead, she ended up in a random hotel room on the beach, with the person she least expected to have join her.

Enveloping her body in her arms, she turned to the still figure beside her. The blonde girl was fast asleep, gently clinging to the pillow beneath her head. The sheets of the bed hugged her, outlining the curves of her naked body all too clearly for Seira to ignore. The redhead's head pounded a bit as her mind haphazardly searched for a memory of the previous night. How did she get there? What happened with Yoko? Moments away from giving up, she felt the event click in her head.

_'We wanted to get away. Now, look where we ended up.'_

Seira shook her head out of the clouds and hopped out of the bed. She found her clothes near the window, grabbed them, and hastily put them on. The room key made its way into her back pocket before she slipped on her shoes for a morning run. She preferred her runs at night, but her mind needed clearing as much as she needed air. The only way to fix the issue was to go back to an all too familiar hobby. Quietly, she tiptoed her way out of the room, hoping the other girl would not wake up.

Once at the boardwalk, she crouched down on one knee, keeping her mind focused on everything and nothing. In a matter of seconds after making sure no one was in her way, she took off. Her speed at first wasn't as fast as it could've been, but middle school boys would still have trouble catching her. She ran in a straight line, keeping the same speed in her step and the same thoughts in her mind. Running was easy for her. She had been running for years, and had been near flawless at it. It was what she had to do to get out. It was all she did when she arrived home to arguments and shattered glass. It was all she did when she woke up to her mother vocalize about how she wished she did not have a child.

Her pace began to quicken as she thought about home. Joining the baseball team was not enough for her. She still lived at home, rather than in a dorm like some of the other girls did. She lived close enough, and she hated that. When the coach deceived her into joining the team, she thought he was giving her a way out of her family's shadow, a way out of the Morimura household. Looking back, she realized she was stupid for thinking he could help her. Sure, she made some friends along the way. Sure, she eventually adapted to Kido's way of living and leading. It changed nothing. She still had to run. She still had to fight.

After all, that's all she was good at – running and fighting. It was the way she got through life.

She gradually slowed down as she reached an unknown dock. Soaked in her own sweat, panting, she leaned against a wooden post, unable to shake the thoughts away. For all she knew, her parents did not know of the Kisaragi Girls' Baseball team. They probably didn't even know their own daughter was a part of it. They probably didn't even care. What was she to know? All she heard when she arrived home was a loud brawl and the smashing of dishes. They didn't acknowledge her. They just fought. They just fuelled her need to fight, her need to run.

The event led her to Yoko that very night. The blonde was only strolling about the city as the older girl ran from everything. The last thing Seira wanted to do was bring another teammate into her problems. She was already unable to discuss matters with Hikaru, as the pig-tailed girl was too wrapped up in her love life to care. However, Yoko wanted to get away from things as much as Seira did. The right fielder learned to be sick of the publicity, given to her by the perks of being a model, let alone a baseball star, and wanted to escape. It was all kind of funny, as Seira spent more hours than needed, arguing with and beating up the blonde girl.

They took a taxi to nowhere in particular, ending up on a bed at the beach.

Seira turned around and began walking back to the hotel, the same thoughts on her mind. What would happen if her parents finally found out about the team? What if they found out that their own daughter was on the infamous girls' baseball team that nearly made it to Koshien? She hoped they would care. She hoped they would put their problems aside for at least one day to take her into their arms and shower her with words of congratulations and encouragement. She hoped they would be proud of her for keeping out of trouble and keeping her grades in check, for the sole purpose of making it far in the high school baseball league. She could only hope they would be happy their daughter only fought with one girl instead of a giant gang of boys.

However, while she wanted to think positively, she knew the truth. They probably would not care about the team. They probably would not care about her grades. They probably would not care about anything she had to say or contribute, until she told them about what happened the previous night. If they find out about that, there was nothing of which to be hopeful. If they found out about that, they would look down on her in shame, shunning her for the rest of her life. When that happens, all she would be able to do was run.

The alarm clock read 7:00 AM when she arrived back at the hotel. Yoko was up, adjusting her cobalt bikini top before turning around. "Seira! I was wondering where you went," she spoke, a faintly worried tone in her voice.

Seira refrained from discussing her whereabouts. She figured her weary look and sweat-stained clothes would explain everything. Her blue eyes gazed at the girl in front of her. "You going out now?" she asked, inquiring about the bathing suit.

"I was going to wait until you came back," the blonde responded, "in case you wanted to join me."

The red head said nothing, but nodded. She gave Yoko a look that read "I'll be ready in ten minutes" before wandering into the bathroom for a quick shower. Sprays of water began to tantalize her, washing the sweat, sand, and salt from her body. She thought about Yoko, the other girl's image – her long, blonde hair, her deep, violet eyes, her rich, caramel skin – invading and conquering her mind. Seira almost did not understand anything about her. Yoko had always been just an annoying ditz that was always in her way. She had never cared for the girl. Why would she start now, just because they both wanted to get away from everything? Then again, who was she kidding? Despite the clashes within their personalities, they knew they had another tie besides their assumed hatred. Deep inside, they knew they felt this way, only hiding it with words of violence and mockery.

Seira pondered her relationship with Yoko, expecting to have the need to run from all of this as well. Instead, she turned the shower knob to the left and let the negative thoughts and scared urges wash away down the drain.

To Yoko's delight, Seira changed into her bathing suit and joined her in a stroll down the beach. The two said nothing to each other, allowing the wind to blow and the waves to crash lightly upon their legs. Seira would occasionally glance sideways, catching the blonde occasionally starring at her, worried. The little things like that made Seira irritated. The little things like that made Seira all too ready to yell at the smaller girl, possibly throw a few punches at her while ignoring all protests and begs of her to save her precious face. However, Seira did not want to fight Yoko anymore. She decided to fight the urge instead. Instead, they stayed silent, their gazes set only on whatever was ahead as they continued to walk along the shore.

Seira gently grabbed hold of Yoko's hand, lacing their fingers. She did not want to run anymore.


End file.
